Distraction
by Paperleaf
Summary: [TweekxCraig] During a DDR competition at Stan's house, Craig decides to use Tweeks hormones to get ahead. Oneshot, Tweeks POV .mostly. :D


A/N: Hee, I decided I needed another dose of TweekxCraig goodness, so here you go. XD

Things you should know: they're all 16ish, and the basics of DDR. : DD

Enjoy!

* * *

Distraction

"Go Kyle!" Kenny rooted from the couch. He flicked some blonde hair out of his face and reached for another grape soda. "You shake that ass!"

Craig rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Kenny!" Kyle said as he jumped from foot to foot on the DDR mat.

I twitched and watched Kyle's impressive moves nervously, tugging at my own blonde hair. We were all at Stan's house having a DDR competition- by _all_ I mean, me, Stan and Clyde on one team and Kenny, Kyle and Craig on the other.

And Cartman's just being a big fat ass watching from the side.

Whoever lost would have to buy the other team lunch tomorrow at City Wok. And I just didn't have the money to do that! My allowance had to buy me coffee for four more days!

I gripped the third mug of coffee I poured myself at Stan's place that night tightly and glanced over at Craig, who had both hands behind his head. He noticed me quickly, turning his head and giving me a seductive wink.

"Ngh!" I quickly looked back down to my hot beverage, blushing. Damnit, the worst part about having a crush on Craig was that he _knew_ about it. Now he tortured me daily with all kinds of touching and flirting, which to the guys was just part of his retarded sense of humor. I'm the only one that knew his true evil side! It was so stressful!

"Dude, 209 combo!" Craig said, impressed by the Jew's DDR skills. He started waving the collar of his t-shirt back and forth to cool down, smirking at me the whole time.

Oh, God. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. He knew he had me there. That hand, that collarbone. That seductive smile…

"YES!" Kenny yelled, spilling soda on the carpet.

"Damn!" Stan said. "Stupid Kyle must have been practicing at the arcade…" he thought aloud, not taking his eyes off Kyle as he danced.

"There's no way I'm buying those asshats lunch tomorrow!" Clyde said. "You gotta totally own them, Tweek."

I twitched again, switching my focus to my teammates. "Ngh! What!? Me?"

"Yeah dude, you're better at the quick songs than anyone here!" Stan said, finally averting his gaze from Kyle. "Just pick a fast one and we'll have it. Because the competition is almost over and we'll lose if you don't do it!"

"Augh!" I cried, tugging at the last button on my shirt until my whole shirt opened. Jesus! I was up next! I can't do it! No way!

"Tweeeek," Craig cooed. "You'll have to buy us both extra sweet and sour sauce tomorrow so we can go back to my place and have some fun," he said, reaching over and running a finger down my now exposed chest.

Kenny and Stan laughed, while Clyde rolled his eyes and ate more popcorn. I felt my face redden as I shrank in my seat and began shaking like nuts. "Oh, Jesus Christ!" I said. "This is all way too much pressure!"

"Done!" Kyle said happily, hopping off the DDR mat.

"Aaaand looks like the KKC got yet another AA, courtesy of the stupid Jew!" Cartman said, stuffing his face with Cheesy Poofs.

"Damnit Cartman, don't call us the KKC! And don't call me stupid!" Kyle raged, taking a long drink of water afterwards.

"You're up, Tweeks," Kenny said, crossing his legs. "Why bother, though? We got this in the bag!"

"Oh, God! Ngh!" I said, handing my coffee to Stan. I stretched and tried to focus. Alright, deer in a meadow, sunshine… it's all okay. It's just a game…

"Hurry your _damn_ ass Tweek! We gotta end this now! Hurrehy!" Cartman bellowed.

"Aunngh!" I cried, jumping onto the mat. With a shaky foot, I skimmed through the songs.

"Hurry up, Tweek!" Clyde said. I furrowed my brow and skimmed faster.

"No, it's okay Tweekers. I could stare at your ass all night," Craig said.

"Ngh- Jesus!" I said, while the guys laughed again. I finally found the right song. No freeze arrows, just lots of consistent jumping around. Perfect!

"Awww shite man!" Kenny said, turning to Craig. "He's awesome at that song!"

Craig lifted an eyebrow thoughtfully.

I started the song, and waited anxiously for the first arrow to come. Terror flooded my every pore when I heard the slow, strange beat. "Oh, Fuck! Ngh- I picked the Russian Remix!" I cried. Goddamnit! I was totally doomed!

"Who the hell makes a Russian remix of a song?" Kyle asked, still standing. Craig stood up, too.

I began stomping and holding my foot to the freeze arrows, jittering like the stupid fag I was… when out of the corner of my eye I see Craig walk up beside the screen.

I started stomping along smoothly to the beat. "You better not get in my way, asshole!" I yelled at my sexy, tall, dark haired crush. "You forfeit if you do!"

Craig had his arms crossed. "Oh, I won't get in your way, Tweek," he said coolly, tapping his foot. "This song just makes me want to dance, too." He closed his eyes, stuck his arms above his head and started dancing.

"Oh, for God's sake…" Clyde said.

"Interference!" Stan yelled.

"Not it's nyot. Craig's just standing there," Cartman judged.

I felt my face grow warmer, and not just from jumping around. "Augh! Standing there? He's dry humping the fucking wall!" I cried, finding it more and more difficult to pay attention to the screen.

"This is how I dance, Tweek!" Craig said, swirling forwards and doing the pelvic thrust towards me. I swear to God I couldn't help but look as he lifted his shirt midway while doing so.

"Nnn Godd…" I muttered, trying to focus on the screen. Halfway done- although I was sucking balls due to Craig trying to seduce me.

"Mmmmm… God, it's damn hot in here!" Craig said, swaying his hips. He started pulling his shirt off while still moving his bottom half. By now Kenny was hysterical.

I widened my eyes and stared, watching the arrows from the corner of my eye. That son of a bitch is so fucking hot… and EVIL.

He completely removed his shirt, letting his black hair fall around his bare shoulders. "Oh, Tweek… This part of the song is soooo sexy, don't you think?" he said, standing about four inches from me now. "It just makes me want to do this…" he started rubbing his nipple and moaning.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Kenny cried.

Stan was crying from laughter as well while I found it very hard… not just the thing in my pants, but the song too.

I bit my lip and lost total focus on the game, getting more and more turned on by Craig's blissful expression and… oh, Jesus.

"Augh!" I cried, believing now that everyone could see the large protuberance in my pants. "Get the hell out of the way!" I cried, running past my half naked crush. I needed relief for the first time this whole retarded night!

-

I grinned maniacally. Putting my hands on my bare waist, I watched my sexy aroused crush run to the bathroom to relieve himself. Mission totally accomplished. Now if I could only let him know the sweet and sour sauce joke wasn't a joke at all.

I kept grinning while looking at Kenny and Stan rolling around, laughing their asses off.

"Goddamn it Tweek!!" Clyde yelled from the couch. "You're buying me my chicken teriyaki tomorrow you homo!"

* * *

A/N: LOL -shot- I'm so retarded XD

I just felt like combining two things I love, South Park and DDR, and there you go. I'm sorry. XD

Reviewssss you buttholes. x3


End file.
